Sugar Rush Forever
by Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer
Summary: Vanellope is soon to be Queen, and she should be excited about it. But with Swizzle as king, and Sugar Rush going through some changes of its own, she wishes things would stay the same. But change can be a good thing, can't it? Vanilla Swirl, Strawberry Butter, and Cherry Pumpkin. I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or its characters.
1. Prologue

Sugar Rush Forever- Prologue

My name is Vanellope Von Schweetz, and I am now president of Sugar Rush, and I have never been happier! But being President, soon to be Queen, I encountered problems. Swizzle has become King, and I am soon to become his Queen. We've been together for 6 years already, and my coronation means I'm also turning 16 years old.

You'd expect me to be excited about this, but I'm not excited as I should be. You would think my birthday would be a grand day for me, when in all reality, it's not, according to me. Having my coronation on my birthday isn't really something I'd want, but Swizzle says it's a royal tradition that kings and queens before us have done, so I have to do it.

Little do I know, that after I become queen, things begin to change. Swizzle will become more controlling and Sugar Rush changes dramatically as we become older.

I really wish Sugar Rush would stay the way it is now, but i know that's never going to happen. Changes happen, whether we want them to or not. Sugar Rush won't stay the same forever.

Drama will happen, romances will blossom, and Sugar Rush will go through changes. I'm going to be a witness to all this, so I have to see this as it happens.


	2. What Did I Get Into?

"In a few more days, I will be queen." Vanellope says, sighing as she stares out her bedroom window.

Her royal advisor, Carter Chicle, walks in. "Preparations for your coronation and your birthday have begun, Miss Von Schweetz." he says with a smile.

"I know, Carter. I know." Vanellope says, sighing. "It's obvious the game is all up in arms about this. What could possibly be planned for this supposed 'best day of my life'? As quoted by Swizzle..."

"Well, the castle chefs are preparing quite a feast, the decorating committee plans to decorate in your signature colors, Leoreo Balana has designed your coronation dress and it will be done in a few days, and I've booked M&M Astroblast for your coronation and birthday party. That's what's been done so far." Carter explains to Vanellope, who is less than enthused about the whole thing.

"Great, Carter. Simply marvelous." Vanellope says sarcastically.

"You don't sound excited about this, Miss Von Schweetz." Carter says, looking at Vanellope.

"I'm not excited at all! You think I like having my coronation on my birthday?!" Vanellope says, looking at Carter. "Not to mention, Swizzle is a bit crazier than normal...but then again, he's crazy every day."

"Well, you got me there, Miss Von Schweetz. Shall I invite your friends Ralph, Felix, and Sargeant Calhoun to your coronation?" Carter asks her.

"Sure, Carter. Can you please leave now? I wanna be alone for a moment." Vanellope says, walking back to her window.

"As you wish, Miss Von Schweetz." Carter says as he walks out the throne room doors.

As soon as Carter is gone, Vanellope stares out the windows and sighs again.

* * *

(Later, before the Roster Race, in the castle)

"Why does everyone really think my coronation is such a happy day? Everyone knows after I become queen, my life's gonna change." Vanellope says, staring at the Sno-Cap Hills as Swizzle steps into her bedroom and covers her eyes.

"Guess who?" Swizzle asks the vanilla-scented girl.

"Let's see, could it be King Swirly?" Vanellope replies as Swizzle takes his hands away from her eyes.

"Don't be like this, baby. You know I'm king, and soon, you'll be my queen." Swizzle says as he sits next to Vanellope.

Vanellope rolls her eyes and stands up. "Are you going to pester me about this? I know how you get." She walks off to her closet and pulls on her vanilla-colored racing suit with the peach and mint green stripes on the sides.

"Oh, darling, you know you're excited about being queen." Swizzle says, pulling on his cerulean blue racing suit patterned with rainbow swirls that represent swirl pops.

"Well, I don't know what possesses you to schedule my coronation on my birthday!" Vanellope says, grabbing her helmet and racing goggles from the closet. "Why couldn't you wait to do the coronation, anyway?"

"Because, I think having the coronation on your birthday will give everyone two reasons to celebrate, my love." Swizzle says, wrapping his arms around Vanellope's waist.

"Fine..." Vanellope says, zipping her racing suit.

She grabs her kart keys to the Royal Racer, and leaves, Swizzle doing the same as he hops into the Tongue Twister.

* * *

As soon as they arrive at the track, the other racers all see Vanellope and Swizzle go to the popcorn podium as they talk about the upcoming coronation.

"You think the party's gonna be big, considering she'll be 16 on coronation day?" Rancis asks Taffyta.

Taffyta's licking her lollipop and staring at the popcorn podium, smirking. "Hmph, like I care, Rancis. I mean, she was a glitch, and NOW she's gonna be queen? I don't care about what her coronation party will be like...nor do I really want to go to the dumb ceremony." Taffyta says, putting her lollipop into her mouth as she turns to face the podium.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush, all hail our rightful rulers, President Vanellope Von Schweetz and King Swizzle Malarkey..." Sour Bill says as the cherry Fruit Roll-Up curtains open. The crowd of candy spectators cheer as the two of them start making the pre-race speech.

"And with that, we will go first!" Swizzle says as he ends the speech with him and Vanellope throwing in their coins.

As the others throw in their coins, Vanellope steps down to join the other racers at the starting line.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Prissident Vanellope Von Schweetz!" Taffyta says, smirking at Vanellope. "How does it feel knowing you're gonna be queen in a few days, hmmmm?"

"Come off it, Strawberry Shortcake!" Vanellope snaps at her, putting on her helmet and racing goggles. "You're just jealous of me, Miss High And Mighty Number One Racer!"

"Now, now, Vanellope, I wouldn't think of you any less than I do now." Taffyta says, taking her lollipop out of her mouth. "I actually think queen fits you well."

"Oh, Taffyta..." Vanellope says, shaking her head. "You don't fool me for a second..."

"Oh, and why is that?" Taffyta asks Vanellope, flicking her lollipop stick into the cinnamon dirt.

"You know you would have been queen if King Crazy was still here, so don't act like you're pretending to be jealous of me. Because you are jealous of me and you always will be. So back off, Looney Lolli!" Vanellope says as she hops into her kart.

And with that, the race starts.

* * *

Little does Vanellope know, there's a figure watching in the shadows.

"That's what you think, Vanellope. Being queen can be quite a thrill..." the figure says with a smirk.

* * *

(A/N: I am gonna accept a male OC for this figure in the shadows. And Vanellope does own King Candy's Royal Racer in this story. The kart she made with Ralph is used as a spare kart if needed.)


	3. Nightfall In The Kingdom

The roster race goes on without a hitch, and Swizzle takes a steady lead as the race goes into the Raspberry River Run. But little does he know, the other racers are catching up fast. Vanellope takes second place, pulling up alongside Swizzle, a scowl on her face.

Swizzle looks at Vanellope, seeing the look on her face. "What is it, Vanellope? You still mad at me?" Swizzle asks the scowling girl.

"YOU BET I'M STILL MAD!" Vanellope screams as she pulls her kart alongside his, sliding her Royal Racer against Swizzle's Tongue Twister.

"Hey! What gives?!" Swizzle asks, shoving Vanellope's kart away from his, managing to take the lead.

"Why did you decide to schedule my coronation on my birthday?" Vanellope asks Swizzle, still a bit upset.

Swizzle looks behind him. "Like I said, baby, it gives all the game patrons a second reason to celebrate. I know it's not what you want, but can't you give it a chance?" he asks Vanellope as he focuses back on the race, speeding out in first. "Think about it."

Vanellope turns her focus back on the race, driving as fast as she can. She thinks about what Swizzle said, and looks down at her steering wheel. "It's weird to think that my coronation is also on my birthday, but Swizzle gives me the feeling that everything will be all right and that everything will go well. I think I should try and go through with it. It'll be easier than having two separate parties, I suppose." She says to herself as she keeps her focus on the race.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a shadowy part of the Speedway, a boy wearing a lemon hat is watching the race.

"Miss Von Schweetz…" Lemone says with an evil smile on his face. "You know your game is going through changes, changes that you can't stop…" he says as he stands between Jubileena's and Crumbelina's grandstands. "When you become queen, I will be here, trying to make your fellow racers respect you better. I will make your life even more miserable as well…."

Lemone watches the first nine racers cross the finish line, a smirk on his face as he looks at Vanellope.

"Let's hear it for tomorrow's avatars!" the announcer says as the crowd cheers for Swizzle Malarkey, Crumbelina Di Caramello, Gloyd Orangeboar, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Nougetsia Brumblestain, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Minty Zaki, and Snowanna Rainbeau. The other racers clap politely for the next day's avatars.

Once the crowd had cleared out of the Speedway, Vanellope hops into her kart and drives off to the castle. Swizzle follows close behind, a bit worried about her. Lemone looks on as Swizzle drives after Vanellope.

"Now is the time to follow Miss Von Schweetz…" Lemone says, laughing evilly. He hops into his kart, which is long and slick with orange & yellow flames, lemon drop wheels, a yellow base, and an orange glaze on the hood with a clear candy bubble windshield. He called it the Burning Lemon.

Lemone starts his kart and drives after the couple, smirking.

* * *

At the castle, Vanellope parks her kart in the kart garage, hangs up her racing suit, helmet, and goggles, then she goes to her room.

"Your Presidency…Swizzle is requesting your presence at dinner, are you coming?" Sour Bill asks in his monotonous tone of voice.

"Yes, Bill, I'll be there in a few minutes." Vanellope replies as she glitches into her mint green nightshirt and pajama pants with different candies on them. She was obviously in no mood to join her husband, the king, for dinner, but what choice did she have? He did want her to come to dinner, and he did want to see her. She heads downstairs to dinner, meeting Swizzle in the castle's dining room, where the servants put out a big dinner spread consisting of fried candy prawns, salt water taffy salad, chocolate steak, green gumball peas, Runts fruit salad, and fine gumdrop wine. Vanellope sits down at the table across from her husband, taking a little of everything.

"So, did you think about what I said?" Swizzle asks, taking a bite of his chocolate steak.

"Yes, I did." Vanellope replies, taking a sip of her wine. "I think I should go through with it. I mean, it isn't going to be every day that I become queen of Sugar Rush."

"That's what I like to hear, love!" Swizzle says, practically bursting with happiness. "So, are you sure you want to go through with this? Becoming queen is a big thing, and once you become queen, you can't go back to your old status as president."

"I'm sure, Swizz." Vanellope says, taking a bite of her fruit salad. "I know I will make Sugar Rush a better game, whether it goes through dramatic changes or not."

"That's good to hear, Vanellope." Swizzle says as he takes a sip of his wine.

* * *

After dinner, Vanellope goes back to her room and lays on her round candy bed with the patchwork candy wrapper quilt, thinking about the upcoming coronation and her birthday.

"Why did I say I would go through with this when it's obvious that the only reason the people in this game would ever show up is to get free food?" Vanellope sighs. "And it isn't like they ever treat me with respect. 15 years of this. 15 years of torture. 15 years of pain. 15 years of not fitting in."

All of a sudden, she sees a male figure at her window. She goes to her window and opens it to reveal Lemone.

"Who are you?" Vanellope asks, looking at the lemon-themed boy standing before her.

"My name is Lemone McTang, and I couldn't help but overhear you. Is it true that the racers haven't given you the respect you deserve?" Lemone asks the raven-haired girl.

"Yes, it is. Sure, they apologized, and sure, they all tried to make amends with me. But I can still feel that the racers aren't treating me with the proper respect." Vanellope says to Lemone. "I just wish that they could do that. I just wish they wouldn't keep trying to push my buttons."

It was then that Lemone smiled at Vanellope.

"Maybe I could fix that." Lemone says, smiling.

"How can you do that?" Vanellope asks Lemone.

"Well, I could make them respect you." Lemone says, looking at Vanellope.

"You could?" Vanellope looks at Lemone.

"Yeah, I could. The plan is after you become queen, you could announce a few more changes. If nobody respects you like they should, they die in their sleep." Lemone says.

Vanellope gulps fearfully, scared that if she takes Lemone's deal, her fellow racers could die because of her need for respect.

"Can I think about this first?" Vanellope asks Lemone, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Of course. When you make your mind up, I'll be in the Black Licorice Backwoods." Lemone says as he climbs back onto the window ledge. "But, think carefully, Miss Von Schweetz…" he says as he jumps off the ledge, landing in his kart.

Lemone drives away, leaving a very scared Vanellope to lay on her bed.

* * *

Vanellope has a very difficult time sleeping that night, mostly because of her need for respect and what Lemone said to her. Deep down, she doesn't want her friends to die if they don't respect her. It was the same way for the past 15 years, not getting proper respect and all the nicer things that the other racers had. But what could she expect from being queen? Well, for starters, she'd have fancier things and she would be able to boss the racers around much like Swizzle. But she knows there's a price to pay. And it isn't her friends' lives for more respect.

The raven-haired girl falls into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
